O Troco
by K L Godevi
Summary: Elizabeth descobre uma maneira de devolver o primeiro insulto de Darcy... e ele já planeja o troco.


O Troco

-Eu ainda não acredito que você disse aquilo em frente da metade da cidade... e ainda mais sobre ela... Eu te adoro e te respeito, Darcy, mas às vezes é difícil ser seu amigo. – Bingley, que tinha alugado uma grande casa de férias na pequena cidade litorânea de Meriton, na Califórnia, dizia exasperado para seu melhor amigo William Darcy.

-Não foi tão ruim como você faz parecer, Bingley. – Darcy respondeu revirando os olhos.

-Não foi tão ruim? – Ele repetiu a pergunta com olhos arregalados, e em seguida, se erguendo em toda a sua postura e estufando o peito, passou a fazer uma imitação exata de seu amigo austero. –Ela é tolerável, mas não bonita o suficiente para me tentar... – Ele bufou. – Pelo amor de Deus... como se eu estivesse oferecendo a mulher em casamento para você... era apenas uma dança para nos enturmarmos com as pessoas da cidade. Uma simples dança. Você sabe que eu quero comprar essa casa, Darcy. Eu quero ser querido pelos meus vizinhos, e você não está me ajudando em nada.

Foi a vez de Darcy bufar. – Ah, você não vai me enganar, Bingley. Você quer ser querido para aquela loira com quem estava dançando mais cedo... Joana, Janete, Julia...

-Jane. O nome dela é Jane Bennet. E adivinha... ela é irmã da jovem que você ofendeu.

-Eu não ofendi ninguém.

-O que? Não ofendeu ninguém? Você a chamou de tolerável dentro do alcance da audição dela e em frente da metade da cidade que a conhece desde que ela nasceu exatamente no momento que a música fez uma pausa. Todo mundo ouviu. Você não só ofendeu um membro importante dessa comunidade, mas até amanhã você será conhecido como o homem mais mal-educado e desagradável que pisou por aqui e eu sofrerei junto.

Darcy revirou os olhos para o drama que estava presenciando. – Não exagera, Bingley... membro importante? Você fala como se ela fosse a joia do condado.

Bingley piscou algumas vezes com o olhar atônito. – Você prestou atenção nas informações do Sr. Lucas mais cedo?

-O prefeito que pula de uma perna para a outra o tempo inteiro e a cada frase que termina, exclama: 'Maravilhoso, maravilhoso'? Depois do segundo 'maravilhoso, maravilhoso' eu me perdi...

-Pois se você prestasse atenção, saberia que os Bennet são a família mais importante e influente dessa cidade. O Sr. Bennet foi o prefeito durante muito tempo, ele é o médico principal e muito admirado. A Sra. Bennet foi Miss Califórnia e ficou em terceiro lugar no Miss Estados Unidos quando era jovem. Ela é conhecida como a responsável pelas melhores festas da região. Eles têm cinco filhas, todas engajadas no bem-estar dos moradores da cidade. Jane é psicóloga, Elizabeth é Fisioterapeuta e dá aulas de surf e mergulho de graça, Mary é uma líder religiosa e as gêmeas Kitty e Lydia estão estudando para serem enfermeiras. Todas elas prestam serviço comunitário e são queridas pela população local. E Elizabeth, a jovem que você ofendeu, é a mais adorada de todas as irmãs. Você compreende agora por que foi tão grosseiro o que você disse? E eu sinceramente não entendi por que você não achou a mulher atraente... você deu uma boa olhada nela?

-Não.

-Não?

-Não. Eu estava tão entediado de escutar você falando do seu novo anjo e dos sussurros de: 'Olha para ele... ele estava na televisão... ele é milionário...ele é famoso...' que eu estava irritado e nem mesmo olhei para onde você apontou antes de falar o que eu falei...

Bingley ficou calado por quase um minuto antes de exalar pesadamente. – Meu Deus... você é um idiota completo.

Darcy arqueou uma sobrancelha e revirou os olhos novamente. Quando Bingley encarnava a rainha do drama era melhor não discutir, então, resolveu esperar o que quer que Bingley diria a seguir.

-Espero que você ofereça um pedido de desculpas sincero para ela no próximo fim de semana. – Bingley disse com um sorrido nos lábios quando Darcy gemeu.

-O que vai acontecer no próximo fim de semana?

-A cidade faz uma festa na semana seguinte ao início da temporada onde as principais famílias disputam um prêmio em gincanas. Todo mundo leva comida para fazer um grande piquenique na reserva ecológica da cidade. São vinte e quatro times e os ganhadores recebem o prêmio de dez mil dólares. Os Bennet ganharam nos últimos quatro anos seguidos e doaram todo o valor para a caridade. Nós iremos como espectadores. É uma tradição importante da cidade e muitos turistas comparecem.

Darcy respirou fundo e se jogou em um dos sofás. –Tudo bem... eu vou fazer o possível para ser mais sociável... satisfeito?

-Não até ver sua cara quando der uma boa olhada na família Bennet. – Bingley respondeu muito satisfeito com o fim da conversa.

Uma semana depois na gincana anual da cidade

Bingley e Darcy se acomodaram na arquibancada lotada escutando os resmungos de Caroline e Louise ao lado de Charles. Darcy manobrou com habilidade para não sentar ao lado de Caroline e ela estava fumegando de raiva. Um por um, os times formados pelas famílias residentes da cidade foram chamados e cada um deles tinham um uniforme oficial. Darcy não queria admitir para ninguém, mas estava tendo um bom tempo vendo aquelas pessoas tão alegres e amigáveis se provocando e rindo.

Os últimos a serem chamados foram os campeões do ano anterior: Os Bennet. Os primeiros da família a entrarem foram o Sr. e a Sra. Bennet, e Darcy arregalou os olhos. Eles formavam um casal muito atraente que tinham entre quarenta e cinquenta anos. A Sra. Bennet era loira com lindos olhos claros que não se poderia dizer se eram verdes os azuis. Para alguém da idade dela e com cinco filhas, seu corpo poderia dar inveja a qualquer jovem. O Sr. Bennet também era um homem bonito. Alto, cabelos cheios de cachos escuros com as laterais grisalhas que lhe davam um certo charme, ele tinha olhos azuis claros que pareciam dançar de alegria olhando para todos ao redor. Ambos pararam no meio do campo e abriram os braços para que as pessoas lessem o que estava escrito na camiseta que usavam.

-Dizem que cada membro da família Bennet escolhe a frase que estampa suas camisetas todos os anos como uma tradição familiar e isso se tornou mais uma atração dessa gincana. – Bingley sussurrou para Darcy que esticou o pescoço para ler as camisetas do casal.

O Sr. Bennet usava uma camiseta simples branca com os escritos pretos. Na frente, lia-se: _"Há três métodos de ganhar sabedoria: primeiro por reflexão, que é o mais nobre; Segundo, por imitação, que é o mais fácil..." _E nas costas: _"... e terceiro, por experiência, que é o mais amargo." Confúcio_

A Sra. Bennet tinha uma camiseta igual ao do marido com os seguintes dizeres: Frente: _"Vista-se mal e notarão o vestido..." _Atrás: _"...Vista-se bem e notarão a mulher." Coco Chanel_

Em seguida, as mais jovem Bennet, as gêmeas Kitty e Lydia foram chamadas. Elas entraram pulando, comemorando como se já tivessem ganhado a competição. Ambas tinham o cabelo liso, comprido, tingido em loiro platinado e os olhos azuis como o pai. Eram meninas lindas, mas muito artificiais para o gosto de Darcy. Quando elas se acalmaram, ele conseguiu ler os dizeres em suas camisetas.

Lydia, que se virava para que todos pudessem ler o que tinha escolhido, parecia muito orgulhosa dos dizeres. Na frente, lia-se: _"Se você segue todas as regras..."_ Completando a frase na parte de trás: _"...acaba perdendo a diversão." Autor Desconhecido._

E Kitty, que seguia Lydia de grupo em grupo conversando com todo mundo, tinha como escolha de citação na frente da camiseta: _"A diversão..."_ E atrás, completando a frase: _"...é uma fuga de nós mesmos." Blaise Pascal._

Darcy percebeu Bingley mais animado quando a irmã mais velha, Jane Bennet, foi anunciada. Jane entrou com um sorriso sereno no rosto e andando como se estivesse em uma passarela. Ela era quase tão alta quanto o pai, magra, cabelos levemente ondulados em um tom de loiro natural claro como o de sua mãe e olhos azuis como seu pai. Aparentemente, ela conseguiu as características mais marcantes de cada um. Sua camiseta, branca como de todos os outros, tinha a seguinte citação na frente: _"A bondade em palavra cria confiança; a bondade em pensamento cria profundidade..." _ E atrás: _"...a bondade em dádiva cria amor." Lao-Tsé_

-Ela não é a criatura mais perfeita que você já viu? – Bingley perguntou para ninguém especificamente, enquanto olhava com um semblante sonhador para Jane.

Darcy revirou os olhos, mas concordou. De todas as mulheres por quem Bingley já se apaixonou antes, Jane Bennet era a mais parecida com um anjo. Ele mordeu o lábio para não rir ao ouvir Bingley suspirar quando Jane acenou para ele.

A próxima irmã chamada foi Mary Bennet. Darcy a avaliou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Das irmãs Bennet que apareceram até aquele momento, ela talvez fosse a mais simples. Seu cabelo era de um loiro mais escuro e seus olhos um azul pálido, não tão brilhantes como de suas irmãs e pai. Ela tinha uma altura mediana e um rosto sério. Seus cabelos estavam em um coque baixo apertado que lhe dava um semblante severo, mesmo assim, ela poderia ser considerada uma das mulheres mais bonitas de qualquer sala e Darcy se perguntou como uma mulher com seus atributos poderia ser uma líder religiosa. Provavelmente os membros masculinos de sua igreja tinham alguns problemas para se concentrar perto dela. Em sua camiseta, lia-se na parte da frente: _"O melhor meio de obter verdade e sabedoria não é através de livros..."_ E nas costas: _"...mas ir a Deus em oração, e obter o ensino divino." Joseph Smith Jr._

Então, o membro que faltava do clã Bennet foi chamado. Elizabeth Bennet. E assim que ela entrou no campo de visão de Darcy, ele esqueceu quem ele era, como respirava, onde ele estava e que dia e ano eram. Foi como se a mulher dos seus sonhos desfilasse em sua frente. Ela tinha os cabelos mais escuros de todas as suas irmãs, um castanho que brilhava sob o sol com reflexos vermelhos e dourados, uma massa de cachos cheios e maravilhosamente indisciplinados. Sua estatura era mediana, ainda assim, mais baixa do que qualquer outro membro de sua família. Mas ao contrário de suas irmãs, ela herdou o corpo escultural da mãe e Darcy tinha certeza que ela aperfeiçoou com muito exercício. Entretanto, o que mais o fascinou, foram seus olhos. A única irmã Bennet que não tinha olhos azuis, mas verdes brilhantes e luminosos, diferente de qualquer outro que ele já tinha visto. A única mulher Bennet morena, e a mulher mais bonita que ele já tinha visto roubou seu coração instantaneamente.

Do canto mais isolado de seu cérebro, ele se lembrou que tinha insultado ela em frente da maioria das pessoas que estavam ali e queria morder a própria língua. Acordando da reação hipnotizante que a visão dela provocou, Darcy percebeu que as pessoas estavam rindo e Bingley gargalhava histericamente ao seu lado. Foi então que ele prestou atenção na camiseta de Elizabeth, que colava no corpo dela como uma segunda pele.

Na frente, em letras maiúsculas garrafais, havia apenas uma palavra: _"TOLERÁVEL..."_ Darcy estremeceu quando leu. Então, sua mortificação ficou ainda maior quando ela olhou diretamente para ele, ergueu o queixo em desafio, se virou e levantou seus cachos. Em suas costas, podia-se ler: _"...mas não bonita o suficiente para me tentar." Arrogante Pomposo._

Darcy gemeu e Bingley gargalhou ainda mais enquanto batia em suas costas. Muitas pessoas olhavam para ele e cobriam a boca tentando evitar rir. Darcy percebeu que a Sra. Bennet olhava para a filha e revirava os olhos, jogando as mãos para o alto, e o Sr. Bennet sorria com carinho e balançava a cabeça para Elizabeth enquanto a abraçava e beijava no rosto.

Quando Bingley se acalmou, ele tirou algumas fotos de Elizabeth e do rosto corado de Darcy. –Eu preciso mandar isso para Richard.

Darcy gemeu novamente, mas percebeu a hilaridade da situação e se juntou aos risos. Ele a humilhou em frente da metade da cidade e ela respondeu o humilhando em frente da cidade inteira.

-Isso é uma das coisas mais engraçadas que eu já presenciei. – Bingley disse e depois completou. –Você mereceu isso, Darcy. Ver sua grosseria ser jogada de volta em você foi um dos pontos altos da minha vida.

-Eu sei que mereci. E eu não vejo a hora de dar o troco. – Darcy respondeu com um sorriso.

Bingley ficou sério. –Troco? Você mesmo concordou que mereceu, Darcy. Por favor, não faça disso uma guerra... O que você pretende fazer? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

-Eu vou me casar com ela. – Darcy respondeu com um sorriso que Bingley nunca tinha visto no rosto sério do amigo.

-Casar com ela? Você está louco?

-Longe disso. Escreva o que eu estou falando, Bingley. Elizabeth Bennet será Elizabeth Darcy antes que o verão acabe. Imagine só a história que nós teremos para contar para nossos filhos e netos de como nos conhecemos...


End file.
